The Obsessed Reader's Anthem
by toast rox
Summary: Laramie Smith is addicted to the Twilight series, but never did she think Twilight would happen to her. What happens when one pale boys moves to Poinsettia High... And changes Laramie's life forever?
1. I Wish I Could Be A Vampire

**Toastey is back with a new story! Enjoy reading it... and wish it was you!**

**So, first thing you need to know, _I CAN'T GET ON MY E-MAIL_, currently, and I'll alert you as soon as I can atually get on it. It's a long story, so please don't bug me about it, and please don't get mad if I don't answer your PM's or anything. Though I CAN still get on fanfiction (also long story), so I can go on my stories and look at the reviews and whatnot... In other words, YOU STILL NEED TO REVIEW! (smiles angelically)**

**Oh, and this is NOT about Toastey, although Toastey wishes it was...**

**Disclaimer- Roses are red, violets are blue, Twilight is Meyer's, so please don't sue!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. I Wish I Could Be A Vampire...**

_Soundtrack- I Wanna Be Like You; Jonas Brothers_

I out the book down, crying, and thought, _why do I still cry when Edward leaves her, even though I've only read the book a million times? _

I got dressed in my pajamas and went to bed, but just as I got settled, heard a repeating tapping noise on the window.

I jumped up while thinking, _Edward! Or maybe it's Jacob... I would prefer Edward, but if not, Jacob will do just fine! _

I got to the window to find that the noise was only being made by a branch sweeping the window. I sighed. "Edward, this is not exactly how I had pictured us first meeting..."

I turned back and got into bed, and dreamed of shopping with Alice. I got up the next morning and got ready in a Twilight daydream. I even had strawberry scented shampoo, just so I could smell like Bella. I never tan, so I can be as pale as possible. My hair is already a chocolate brown, but my eyes are blue, so I use brown contacts! But, the thing is, I sort of... uh... _lost _my contacts this morning, so I would just have to go _au natural_... I don't think anyone besides me will see the difference. And, this I DON'T need to pretend about... I am about as clumsy as a doorknob being used as a toilet flusher **(A/n I'm kinda brain dead at the moment, and I can't remember what it's called... sorry. You know, the little knob-ish thing on the side? Yeah, that. Okay, I'll stop babbling now...)**.

I headed to school in my new- well, new to _me_ anyway- beat up red truck.

Yep, it's official. I'm obsessed. Now I just need to change my name. Laramie Elizabeth Infidus **( A/n; Pronounce however you see fit... I don't feel like explaining it)** isn't exactly "Beautiful" Marie Swan. Actually, Infidus is derived from the latin word, _infidi_, meaning "the treacherous ones", and doesn't THAT make me sound harmless, right? Yeeeaaaahhhh...

So, as I was saying before I so rudely interrupted, I pulled into the parking lot of Poinsetta High School, also known as PHS (Yeah, just image middle school; PMS... ironic), and silently hoped I got there before Daniel did.

Ach, explanations. I hate them. Why can't we just all know everything and get it over with? Anywho, Daniel is my... boyfriend. Ach, yuck. I would rather he wasn't. You see, Daniel has shown major signs of unfaithfulness... like, "some one's on the other line, hang on just a sec", and never come back, leave suddenly, sudden plan changing and frequent "illness", and the occassional noice in the background when I call him, and he says, "Oh, it's just the cat." PSH! What cat?! Oh, and then there's always the losing of my number so he can't call me (even though he has a cell phone, the kind where you can PROGRAM the numbers in), and then when I call him, he doesn't answer because "he has no signal". Convenient right? But then again, I have no proof, so what am I supposed to do?

I got out of my car and turned to lock it, and then remembered I left my bag inside. I opened the door and climbed in, then realized how warm it was in there, as compared to outside in the middle of Georgia in the winter. Unthinking, I shut the door, and reached over the middle of the car to get my bag. I relished the warmth for another moment, then slammed the door open, only to hear a loud _BAM!_ I jumped out and looked around, only to find a pale white body on the ground.

Weeeeird.

I then realized he was staring at me funny.

Again. Weeeeird.

I extended my hand to help him up, and he looked like he was going to be fine getting himself up, but I was now curious. He took my hand, and I almost let go.

His hand was cold, and if it were only that, I would have dismissed it because my hands were probably also freezing, but his hands were also rock solid. I was now extremely curious, and looked up warily into his face. Even though I could have expected this, I gasped.

All of his features were perfectly angular. Not only that, but his eyes were a perfect ocher.

Holy pop tarts.

Weeeei- never mind. This has gone beyond weird. Now it's just freaky.

Okay, if I'm not totally mistaken, he's either obsessed over the book like me or HE'S A VAMPIRE! Wait, shush, Laramie, he could read minds like Edward... Calm down...

In all the, uh, hustle and bustle, I never got a chance to pay attention to the fact that he was now looking at me like I was obviously mentally incompetent. Great. My very first encounter with a vampire and I officially look like a blonde seeing a cloud. Good job, Laramie. Your "the bomb". I sighed.

"What?", he asked, in a beautiful velvety sweet voice.

"Oh, uh, nothing..." I ran over the options of what to do in my mind, since he obviously showed no sign of being able to read it.

A), I could just ignore him and never think about this incident again (fat chance), B), I could ask him if he's a vampire and risk him questioning my sanity again, or C), I could just pretend like he's a Fanpire too.

I decided to play it safe and go with C.

"So," I asked. "Have you ever read the Twilight series?"

"Uh, no, but I've heard them been mentioned before. Why? Have you?" He raised an eyebrow, making me immediatly swoon. But, in case your wondering, I DID NOT FAINT! I did lose any chance of current coherent thought, though.

"Well, erm, uh, well, you know..." I said, scambling for words.

"Do I?" He smiled.

"Oh! Uh, no, sorry... Blonde moment! Haha, uh, yeah, anyways, I have, and I totally LOVED them!" I practically squealed (and I am _sooo_ not the type of girl quo SQUEALS!).

"I can see. Would I like them?", he said, almost like it was some private joke.

"Um, I don't know. It's, well, you see... never mind. That's beside the point."

"It is?"

"YES! Stop trying to change the subject. What I was saying was that, well, in the books, the way that they describe a vampire kind of reminds me of... you..." I pondered, dazing off.

"Really? Huh. I always wanted to be a vampire," he said laughing.

I lost my train of thought and unwillingly went into fan mode. "_REALLY? _Me too!" I, well, not said... more liked screamed. Then I realized it...


	2. Shaken, Not Stirred

**Hello, peoples of Fanfiction! I am pleased to announce that I got very little reviews last chapter... Hm. Maybe I posted it at the wrong time...**

**Anywho, I fully expect _more_ this time around, but if not, oh well.**

**Right now I have nothing to babble about (shocking, I know!), so here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 2. Shaken, Not Stirred**

_Soundtrack- I Don't Love You; MCR_

Daniel was standing on the sidewalk, glaring at me. Whoops. "Hey, uh, Brandon?"

"Yes?"

"I gotta go... see you later... uh, bye." I scurried off to Daniel, leaving an inhumanly beautiful Brandon behind.

I warily walked up to a practically steaming Daniel. "Laramie," he said with clenched teeth. "Who. Was. That?"

"Oh, you mean, uh, Brandon? He's the new kid. I was just talking to him. You know, because that's what any _normal_ person would do?", I said in my best flippant voice.

"Laramie!" I heard a voice squeal before he could answer. Hannah, my best friend since second grade, was running towards us. "Larmo! Lizzy! Lili! Larry! LARAMIE!"

"Huh?"

She had caught up with us by then. "Laramie! I need to talk to you for a sec." Her eyes shifted to Daniel. "_Alone._"

She took my arm and dragged me over to the other edge of the parking lot. "Laramie, I have some bad news."

**Daniel Pov**

I watched Hannah drag Laramie across the lot. I just hoped she didn't find out about Hope.

Hope is my other girlfriend. She's a sweet southern girl, and I just couldn't resist. Kind of like I couldn't resist Jenna, Gretchen, Brittany, Kelsey, Kristen, Riley, or the other girls I slept with last month. Or the month before. Ha, yeah, I know, I'm good. Girls falls head over heels for me, and I take full advantage of it.

Laramie, on the other hand, is another case. She thinks she's plain and not pretty, but in truth, any guy at this school would all but litterally _kill_ to date her. And she's all mine. Actually, come to think of it, she's probably so desperate to have me, even if she finds out she won't even bother. She'll forgive me and probably wouldn't mind if I did it again. Oh yeeeaaaah. Life is gooood.

Wait! Why is she laughing?

I looked over to where they were standing to find Laramie jumping around and doing her signature happy dance. Then Hannah took her hands and they started jumping in a circle together, and hugging. All of a sudden, Hannah stopped with a confuzed look on her face, while Laramie was still smiling that hot smile of hers. They exchanged some words, then they both smiled and turned around arm in arm and skipped back to me.

"Daniel?" Laramie announced.

"Uh huh?"

"You have some 'splainin to do!" They said together.

This'll be fuuuuuun...

**Laramie Pov**

"Bad news? Tell me! I need a reason to get pissed." I said to Hannah.

"Daniel's cheating on you." I waited a second for the initial sweetness of it to set in.

"Yes! Sa- weet!"

A look of confusion crossed her face. "Well, um, I see you're taking this, er, well?"

"Well, duh! You know I've been wanting to find a reason to break up with him! Wow. That sounded so much better in my head..." I started to do my signature happy dance. When I got tired of that, Hannah took my hands and we started to jump around in a circle.

All of a sudden, she stopped. "Wait, don't you want to know how I found out?"

"SURE!", I said, still giddy.

"Okay, so you know how Riley, Kristen, and Jenna are all in my P.E. class? Well, we were all put on a team together for volleyball, and I started to tell them about you and Daniel, and they all told me they slept with and dated Daniel. _Last _month."

"NO!"

"That jerk!"

"I know!"

"I know!"

"Let's go break up with him!"

"Let's go!"

We skipped arm in arm to Daniel.

"Daniel?" I announced.

"Uh huh?"

"You have some 'splainin to do!" We said together.

"What?!"

"YOU KNOW! You lying, sneaking cheater!" Ah. Hannah's always got my back.

"Oh, uh, that. Yeah, Laramie, I don't think we should see each other anymore..." With that he started to walk away.

"Oh, nononono! Not so fast!", Hannah said while grabbing his ear. "Explain. And fast. We only have ten more minutes until class starts."

"Okay, but there's not a lot to explain..."

**A/n:**

**Another chapter! Sorry for cutting it short. I have to save the explanation for next chapter.**

**toastey**


	3. It Just Keeps Getting Better

**I'm updating... mostly because a certain evill twin of bella was pushing me to update (Yes, that's with two l's. Look her up. She's awesome, even if you don't like her stories!). So thank her, not me.**

**!PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Two summers ago I read this story on FanFiction and I wanted to read it again, because it was SO good! Stupid me, of course, forgot to put in on my favrorites. I don't know what to look up to find, and I've looked though so many favorite lists to find it, but I just can't. So I need you guys to help me find it. Here's what I remember:**

**I know the setting was a while back, but I dunno how long. Bella's dad is this great warrior dude, and the army wants him to join because they need to have one guy from every family join. Bella ends up joining instead because after her mom died Charlie taught her how to be an awesome warrior, and so she's off at war pretending to be a dude and falls in love with Edward (who thinks she's a guy), and they become sorta like best friends. Then somehow everyone dies but a handful of people because of vampires (they're all human right now) killed them all. Victoria (a vampire) lets everyone know that Bella's a girl, Edwards happy that he isn't gay because he was having feelings for a "guy", and then they get changed. They fall in love, yada yada, and eventually by the end of the story they defeat Victoria or something, and then they all live happily ever after! Hurray! Well, except her dad, who died while she was at war.**

**So yeah. Anyone who knows it or finds it, I will love you forever! :) **

**Chapter 2. This Day Just Keeps Getting Better**

_Soundtrack- On Your Own; Green River Ordinance_

"Well, obviously there _isn't_ much to explain, but I'd still like to hear what you're up to." I said. I looked at Hannah for backup. Her eyes glowed with understanding and smiled menacingly at Daniel. I swear, I will never forget that look on his face. One word: Priceless.

He sighed. "Okay, you win. I've been cheating on you for about a year now..."

"A year?! We've been _dating_ for a year!", I screamed.

Hannah raised her eyebrow. "With _who_, Daniel?"

"Um..."

"Daniel, tell me, or so help me-"

"Okay! Actually, Laramie, theres been a few girls." Hannah glared at him. "Well, more than a few. Probably a different girl every few days..."

"Every few days?!"

"...Yeah. Are you angry?"

I smiled. "Of course not, Daniel. I'm perefectly fine with you being a complete skang-bag. _Nothing_ wrong with that. Absolutely."

He looked astonished. "Really? Are you serious? Wow, Laramie, you have no idea how much I-" I completely cut him off by slapping him straight in the face.

"Daniel Cantrell, you are a man whore. As of this moment, I hate you. I am done with all of crap. I'm done with all of your lies. But most of all," there was a crowd gathering so I decided to go for a strong finish, "I'm _done_ with _you_." He stood there with his mouth hanging open.

I started to walk by him, but I turned around. "Oh, and shut that mouth. You'll catch flies." I smiled and walked away with a certain Hannah by my side.

And it was only then, when I was walking to my first period, that I realized that I never asked the new kid what his name was. I. Just. Knew. It.

But how?

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

I walked through the halls in a daze the whole day. I don't know if it was because I had just accomplished a feat that had taken me a whole year to get he guts to do (break up with Daniel), or if it was because of Brandon (the new kid). How on earth did I know his name? And why on eaarth was he so... I don't know. But I was curious, that's for sure. I would definitely have to figure out more about him.

I sat down at lunch with Hannah and waited for the rest of the "gang" to show up. The "gang" was just other kids who happened to sit with us, and we sort of paied attention to them.... But most of the time we were in our own little world. Today, however, the only existing subject was that I was now officially single, which that I was back on the market. I could look at guys now, and they could look back. Not like they didn't _anyway_, but still. It's nice to know that I'm not doing anything wrong!

"So who do you think is going to be your next victim? The milk man? The hot AP history teacher?"

"Mr. Lambert?" She nodded. "Hannah, you know good and well I don't have that class. I would never take a class with those nerds."

"Well, you have to admit, he's sexy as all get out." I nodded.

"Hannah, even _I _am not quite that oblivious. Besides, that's illegal, isn't it? I just thought we were going to be single together for a while. You know, you're single, I'm single... It's the perfect opportunity to do all those God-Forsaken girly things that girls do when they're single, right?"

Hannah looked embarassed. "Um... Well, I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Laramie..."

"Well, why not? You _are_ single, aren't you?"

She shook her head slowly. "...No. Are you mad at me? I was going to tell you this moring, but with all the Daniel drama... I just never got around to it. I'm soooo sorry!"

I smiled. "It's okay! But I do want to know who he is... Where did you meet? Is he cute? Nice? Facial hair? Come on, I want to know these things."

She smiled back at me. "His name is Cody Witherow. I met him last weekend when we went to the mall, and you were in the bathroom. Remember? Well, he told me his e-mail and we've been talking for a while. We just started going out yesterday. He. Is. _Gorgious_. He's remarkably sweet, although he could tone down on the "That's what she said" jokes. No facial hair, at all. Not even a mustache. You would abslutely love him, Laramie. I know you would. You should meet him sometime." Her eyes lit up. "Hey, I know! We're going to his high school game this Friday. You should come with us." She smiled encouragingly.

I shook my head. "I want to, I really do, but you know how much I hate being a third wheel. It sucks."

"No worries. We'll set you up with one of his friends or something; it'll be perfect. I promise."

I sighed. "I'll think about it."

The bell rang shortly after that, and we both said goodbye to each other, because we both had class on opposite ends of the school. I was almost out of the lunchroom doos when I caught a glimpse of a stark pale figure out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw him staring at me from the other end of the lunchroom, where he was still sitting alone with a tray full of food. I stared at him for a good while, but eventually reality caught up with me. I wretched my eyes away form his and continued on to my class.

My next class was Biology (I told you I'm obsessed with Twilight. I even switched my schedule around to match hers), where I had a table to myself. I was the only one on the room without a partner, because I was waiting for someone great to come along and possibly have the same Biology class as me.

I sat alone, pondering this Cody kid. Hannah seemed to like him, so I officially did, but I was _not_ wanting to double date. Or blind date, for that matter. That just isn't me.

I also realized that I had to pee. I was just about to get up and ask the teahcer if I could use the restroom before class started, but the chair next to me slid out and someone sat in it.

I turned around to find out who it was, but I knew before I laid my eyes on him.

"Hello, Laramie."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

**I love you all! Please find that story at the begining, and review. Or don't. Honestly, I've been working on this chapter for way too long. I guess I just never had the right motivation (winking at evill twin of bella...).**

**.toastey.**


End file.
